1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photographic film assemblage of the self-developing type including a film cassette containing a plurality of film units interconnected by a common leader or strip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the photographic arts to provide a film assemblage wherein a plurality of self-developing type film units are interconnected by a carrier sheet or leader which functions to lead the film units to a predetermined location. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,582,335, 2,458,186, and 3,636,845. However, the film assemblage described in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,335 leaves something to be desired in that its leader extends to the exterior of the camera and must be discarded after use. The U.S. Pat. No. 2,458,186 describes a camera having a reel upon which the leader is wound during the advancement of each film unit. After the exposure of all of the film units, the leader must be removed from the reel before another film assemblage can be loaded into the camera. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,845 discloses a film assemblage including a film cassette containing a plurality of self-developing type film units which are interconnected by a continuous leader. One end of the leader is wound upon a reel located within the film cassette during the sequential movement of each film unit to the exterior of the camera. It is also well known to provide each of the film units with an individual leader or tab which is adapted to be moved to the exterior of a camera by a knob actuatable tab advancer, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,946,270. Further, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,515, it is known to provide a film cassette with a gear driven roller which is adapted to drive a continuous web for sequentially advancing film units into the bite of a pair of motor driven spread rollers. However, the prior art fails to show a film assemblage wherein a film cassette is provided with a spread roller driven reel for taking up a leader as film units are being manually pulled through a pair of spread rollers.